Tara Strong
|children = Sammy Strong Aden Strong |residence = Los Angeles, California Vancouver, British Columbia }} Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian-American stand-up comedian, actress, voice actress, musician, impressionist and singer. She is best known for voicing Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents, Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls, Raven in Teen Titans, and Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Harley Quinn in the video game Batman: Arkham City, as well as Miss Collins in the Nickelodeon show Big Time Rush. She has worked on several Disney productions as a voice over artist, but her favorite character out of all was voicing Melody, in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea.She also voices Stacy/Doom Striker and Serena on Fire Striker. She voices Kai on Kai the Next Ninja She is the mother of Sammy Strong and Aden Strong. Voices *''The Brady Bunch Animated Movie'' - Jan Brady *''The New Brady Kids'' - Jan Brady *''House of Mouse'' (2000) - Bertha *''Jak 4: The Darkness Within'' - Keira and Seem *''Jak 5: The Full Moon'' - Keira and Seem *''Jak 6'' - Keira and Seem *''The Cinderella Story'' (1999) - Fairy Godmother (as Tara Charendoff) *''The Land of the Seven Colors'' - Paul the Purple Rabbit *''Lego: The Animated Series'' episode My Sister Rachel Brick - Rachel Brick *''The Adventures of Rachel Brick'' - Rachel Brick *''The Fred the Ostrich Show'' - Julie Simpson and others *''The Fred the Ostrich Movie'' (2009) - Julie Simpson *''Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies'' (2011) - Julie Simpson *''Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper'' (2011) - Julie Simpson *''The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show'' (2012) - Julie Simpson *''The Katurran Odyssey'' - Originations only *''Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan'' (2014) - Julie Simpson *''Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years'' - Julie Simpson *''Danny Phantom'' - Star, Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra *''A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas'' - Julie Simpson *''Alison Wonderland'' - the Queen's servant *''Minions'' (2015 TV Series) - Delilah the Minette *''Bobby Bunny'' - Luke Snake *''Crystal Universe 2'' - Cami Warren *''Crystal Universe 3'' - Cami Warren *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour'' - Cami Warren *''Crystal Universe: The Days of New Future'' - Cami Warren and Maria Paige *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 2: Bad Luck Strucks'' - Cami Warren *''Crystal Universe 4'' - Cami Warren *''Crystal Universe 5'' - Cami Warren *''Crystal Universe 6'' - Cami Warren and Erica Robertson *''Crystal Universe 7'' - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Young Monica Albertson *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 3: Final Showdown'' - Cami Warren and Erica Robertson *''Crystal Universe 8'' - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson, and Alexandra Price *''Crystal Universe 9'' - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Alexandra Price *''Crystal Universe 10'' - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Alexandra Price *''Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes'' - Sophia Winterford, Mavis Martins, Brie B. Sioux, additional voices *''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games alternate scene/ending'' - Twilight Sparkle *Future Sonic the Hedgehog ''video games- Sally Acorn (appears in her new outfit, using her Twilight Sparkle voice) *Zootopia 2'' - Unknown Mouse Cop *''The Cryptids'' - Flatwoods Monster, Layla the Hawk, Blue *''Peanuts'' - Lydia (Episodes : Linus and Lydia,A Van-Pelt Un-Impressed Christmas) *''Space Monsters'' series - Carole Rogan *''Psonic X Touhou'' - Carole Rogan, Sally Acorn *''Toby Fox's Undertale'' - Doctor Alphys *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' - Mothra *''Eric and Claire'' - Doll-like Girl; Carly *''The Molly Show'' - Olivia Ecstasy *''Justice League: Knights of Rao'''' ''- Supergirl (using her Mary Jane Watson voice), Raven, Lara Lane-Kent, Queen of the Royal Flush Gang, Robin / Damian Wayne (using her Ben Tennyson voice), Vicki Vale, Galatea, Star Sapphire Power Rings *[[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|''Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)]] - Raven, Damian Wayne, Supergirl, Kitten, Vicki Vale, Lara Lane-Kent *Fire Striker - Stacy/Doom Striker and Serena *Kai the Swordsman - Kai *Gravesville Intermediate'' - Cleo Patrica Mum-Ra *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series ''- Aurellia Falmer *''Metroid Prime 5 ''- Samus Aran *Godzilla: New Age of Monsters - Miki Saegusa Gallery Tara_Strong_(1).jpg Tara_Strong_(2).jpg TaraStrong.jpg 3fd5203ea4f2b40f05dc0955fc922a4df2846e67_hq.jpg|Alterswap toriel who is voiced by Tara strong 1506275939148.jpg|Tara strong as underfell asriel underfell_temmie_by_captinredstone-d9rf1fa.png|Tara strong who voices UnderFell temmie Tem-0.png|Tara strong who voiced temmie in undertale Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_ID_S4E26.png|Twilight sparkle who is voiced by Tara strong beyondtale_asriel__collab_with_hermann__by_clemi1806-dbedsra.png|Beyondtale asriel who is voiced by Tara strong dr__alphys_by_auditionarting-d9h3ssr.jpg|Tara strong as Dr alphys Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Canadian actors Category:Additional voice actors Category:Oliver the Kitten Voice Actors Category:House of Mouse Voice Actors Category:Crystal Universe Voice Actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Fred the Ostrich Voice Actors Category:Canadian people of British-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Actresses from Toronto Category:1973 births Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Women Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:Psonic Actors Category:Sketch This! guest stars Category:DC Comics Voice Actors Category:Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Voice Actors Category:Speedy Blue Dog Voice Actors Category:Fire Striker Voice Actors